


Don't Believe

by gaywrongs



Series: loonathedrabble [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywrongs/pseuds/gaywrongs
Summary: Haseul can't help but believe in Yves, no matter the reality.





	Don't Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Graveyard Whistling by Nothing But Thieves

“If you don’t believe, it can’t hurt you.”

Yves had told her this long ago, when Haseul had only known her distant voice to be gravely solemn and her entrancing figure to be corporeal.

When Haseul hadn’t known the truth about life and death.

Now, with both human blood and ghostly essence spilling from wounds gouged out by entities Haseul could still only sense, not see, Yves said it once again.

“I know,” Haseul whispered, throat dry. She licked her cracked lips, tasting muted iron. She could only watch, restrained by the rules of the dreamworld and her own humanness, as the Spirits continued their assault on the woman kneeling before her.

Because that was what Yves was. She had once been human, and had once had that freedom stripped away from her. Unjustly so. And Haseul was still learning about this reality that existed in a layer parallel to her own, but she knew that it was anything but unfair. The scales that the Angel held above both realities needed to be balanced.

And so Haseul knew she could save Yves.

“Just reject the dream as you’ve always done, Haseul. You need to awaken.” Yves’s voice was strained with barely masked agony, but it was so close, as if she was really in front of Haseul, as if they were locked in an embrace and she was whispering against the shell of her ear.

Haseul thought of every dream. She recalled each time that she had met with Yves, always unable to move, always unable to touch. Yet, somehow, her presence in Yves’ existence had started to move color and feeling back into the faint apparition. Each smile was a piece of flesh, each tear a drop of blood. She knew she gave Yves life.

And so she gave one last smile, and let one last tear fall.

“Haseul, please don’t, you can’t --” The desperation in Yves’ voice was so very human.

“I believe.”

The love in Haseul’s voice was the last touch of humanity she would ever know.


End file.
